Every Single One Of Them, At Some Point In Their Lives
by I-Bethany
Summary: Pre-Series/Season 7. The Doctor has just lost Amy and Rory forever, and it will take some very special people to restore his faith in himself. 50th Anniversary Special, Classic and New Series, full-length fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Happy 50th Anniversary! I know I'm two days late. This is my little tribute to this amazing show and the incredible special that followed it. This fic will center around the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) as well as several elements from the show, both classic and new series. Ships (because they will be present) will be noted in here in future chapters. Hope you all enjoy, feel free to follow/fav/review if you liked it!  
**

**:=/=:**

_All of time and space...everything that ever happened or ever will... where do you want to end?_

This was the Doctor's requiem as he stared out into the vast expanses of space and chuckled darkly.

River had long since gone, and he would never see Amy and Rory again.

He ruined everything.

But even that was too kind.

He destroyed everything-shattered lives into tiny, irreparable pieces.

Sighing, he made a silent vow to maroon his TARDIS on some distant planet, and live out the rest of his regenerations as a solitary man.

Something out of the corner of his eye caused him to gasp and jump, before turning around in a frenzy and exhaling in relief, reassuring him that there was nothing there.

Same old roundels, same old console whooshing up and down, Susan's coat hanging on the rack (the poor, dear, silly girl had forgotten it) and Steven's panda bear sitting on the chair.

Wait.

Roundels.

Console whooshing.

Panda bear.

This wasn't his TARDIS.

Jumping up, he looked around, before seeing _him_.

"It's you..." he said, incredulously.

"Well, I should most certainly hope so, my boy." came the reedy, half-laughing reply.

From the shadows emerged a slightly withered, but spirited figure. His hair was white and slightly long, and was clad in Victorian clothes as he drew nearer, holding his cane in one hand and using the other one to grasp his jacket.

"Are you a trick? A trap?" the Doctor said with suspicion, eying the older man.

"My dear boy, I wish I could tell you in detail. All I know is that I'm to give you a message."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW! Thanks so much for the extremely kind reviews, follows, and favs! Miss Moria, here's the next chapter, and Optimist Lyricist, I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to keep this updated as often as I can. Ends on a cliffhanger because I'm evil. Hope you all enjoy!**

:=/=:

"A message?" the Doctor inquired. "If it's from Elizabeth, tell her I'm dreadfully sorry about missing the picnicy thing again, but I have been just a _tad bit busy!_" he said, a bit of annoyance and pain threading through. However, the younger Doctor's, the first Doctor's, eyes glittered.

"Elizabeth? _Queen_ Elizabeth? Hm! Delightful woman, I've always wanted to meet her." he said with a smile. "I'm afraid that's not the message."

"Then what is it?" the older Doctor asked.

The young ancient took out a rolled-up piece of paper, murmuring to himself as he did so. He took out a pair of spectacles and began to read.

"My dearest Doctor," he began. "Tonight, you will be visited by-"

"Taking a page from Dickens, eh? Word of advice: never, ever, _ever_ go near him with a rubber duck-"

"A rubber duck? Dickens?" the younger Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "My, my, my, I am a bit concerned for how the future is going to turn out."

"Oi!"

"Will you please stop interrupting, my boy? This says you are to be visited by everyone."

"Everyone?" the Eleventh Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of importance, my dear child. Everyone from our lives, to set you straight." the First Doctor said. The older Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"I have destroyed _every single life_ that has ever stepped foot in the TARDIS!" he exclaimed, anger lacing his tone, before softening. "And wouldn't that mess up the-the big wibbly wobbly timey wimey space continuum thing?"

"That," the young Doctor said, laying a spindly finger on the other's nose, "is exactly why they're coming. That and perhaps to lend you a thesaurus." He let out a small chuckle. "Hm! Well, I'd best be getting back to my own, proper time."

"But-" the elder Doctor began.

"One day, I shall come back. Goodbye, my dear Doctor." the elder-yet-younger said, and he was gone as soon as he came.

However, a lever soon shifted on its own, and a hazy projection seemed to come though.

It soon came into focus, and the Doctor gave a gasp and a small, bitter smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks again for the favs, follows, and reviews, and I'm so sorry this took so long! It's pre-hell week in our school play (for anyone not in theatre- a week before the performance where everyone's stressed out and busy), but I should still hopefully be able to keep this updated. Also Thanksgiving was crazy, but hope you like the new installment! Also, heavy Ian/Barbara shipping!**

**:=/=:**

It was the projection of a man, holding the hand of a little boy, and, as they walked up the drive, a woman appeared and stood in the doorway with a grin.

"Mama!" the little boy exclaimed as he let go of his father's hand and ran up the lane, to be swept up by his mother.

"Hello darling," she said, kissing him on the forehead.

The husband ambled up the drive and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Hello dear," he said, and wrapped an arm around them both.

"Everything sorted out with Principal Morris?" Barbara Chesterton (nee Wright) asked Ian.

"Yes, all just a simple misunderstanding. Kaitlyn doing better with the Romans?" Ian asked with a smile. Barbara smiled back.

"Yes, though it is a rather difficult subject to teach. Especially since most of the history books are wrong."

"Perhaps now we know what Susan felt like." Ian admitted with a fond smile and a sigh.

"Mama? Papa? You went to Rome with the Doctor, right?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, but the projection continued.

"Yes, we did. It was quite an adventure." Barbara said, breaking out into a grin.

"Mummy will tell it to you at bedtime. Now, run along, CBeebies is on the telly, I'm sure." Ian said, giving his son's hair a fond ruffle as he raced into the living room, before sighing and turning to Barbara. "You know, sometimes I really do miss the Doctor." he said with a sigh.

"I do too." Barbara admitted. "He's the most brilliant man I know."

"Yes... a bit infuriating at times, but a practical genius, and a good friend." he said with a lost look in his eyes, before his son reappeared.

"Mama! Papa! Come watch Tree Fu Tom with me!"

The projection faded out.

The Doctor spun on his heel, and addressed the general TARDIS, hoping that there was somebody, hopefully the orchestrator of this silly charade, listening.

"I didn't cause them to have a happy life!" he exclaimed. "They stole a time machine and ran away from me!"

A voice clip suddenly started to play over the TARDIS.

"_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things._"

"Doctor?"

The Eleventh Doctor turned around, his face soft and his eyes bigger than saucers.


End file.
